bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
X-Treme Monkey
The X-Treme Monkey is a daredevil monkey who will do anything for a good impression. When you place him down, he acts somewhat like a Heli Pilot set to Patrol, as you set a Point A and Point B. He will then ride back and forth(on the track and on the tower placement area), popping three layers off of every bloon he runs over along the way. Blimps are immune as he drives right underneath them. It's fire rate depends on how the long the distance is between points, and there is no range, due to not having a ranged attack(an upgrade changes that). It costs 450 on Medium. Also, there is a new bar shown when clicking the monkey, that is labeled fuel. Whenever that bar reaches zero, it must stop for 5 seconds to refill the tank. At 0/0, a full fuel bar last for 20 seconds. Upgrades Left Path Better Engine: Increases how long fuel lasts to 25 seconds. Cost: 650. All-Terrain Vehicle: Moves a bit faster. Cost: 1100. Hot Steps: The motorcycle moves a lot faster. So fast it leaves flames in the dirt. These last for 3 seconds, and act like a Burny Stuff. Cost: 2500. Zoom Mk II: Bike moves a lot faster, and also creates a dirt "ditch" kind of thing, that slows down bloons to 50% speed. The trench lasts 8 seconds. Cost: 5600. Jet Flames: Increases speed to the point that fire spews out of the back popping 4 layers a second for all bloons in the jets of fire. Cost: 8700. Right Path Barrel Attachment: Keeps a large barrel of fuel on the back of the motorcycle, decreasing refill time to 3 seconds. Cost: 400. Energy Converter: Converts the energy around the bike into fuel, which decrases refill time to 1.3 seconds. Cost: 1600. Gunman: The monkey brings a friend with him, who carries a pistol. Attacks as fast as a 0,1 Sniper, popping 4 layers a shot. Cost: 1950. Ramps: Puts a ramp on Point A and Point B, allowing the motorcycle to rocket into the air, and shred 20 damage to MOAB-Class Bloons. The layer damage is still three to all normal bloons(except Ceramics, which is now 5). Cost: 3400. SMG Monkey Bot: Replaces the monkey friend with a monkey robot, which fires an SMG, popping one layer every .3 seconds. Cost: 10,300. Laser Cannon Ability: The Monkey Bot gets a temporary upgrade, that lasts 8 seconds. He fires a non-stop laser beam that pops 30 layers a second, and deals 300 damage to MOAB-Class bloons every second. Cooldown: 70 seconds(Cooldown starts after ability ends). Appearance Just a note, the right path upgrade will always be shown if the left and right are at the same level, unless leveling up the left path first, or increase the left path to a higher upgrade (2,2 will have the Right Path Appearance, but 3,2 will have the Left Path's appearance for that upgrade). 0/0: A monkey in a red motorcycle helmet, riding a thin, silver motorcycle. There is a small gas can in the back. 1/0: A large engine is seen in the back of the motorcycle underneath the gas can. 2/0: The tires get little spiky looking things on them. The motorcycle also increases width noticably. 3/0: The motorcycle turns dark green, and has two flames painted on the sides of the motorcycle. 4/0: Bike turns tan, and the wheels get bigger. A large metal cylinder is on the back of the motorcycle. 5/0: The bike turns red, and a thick flame jets from the previously mentioned cylinder. 0/1: The gas can turns into a green, metal canister with a fire symbol on it. (The appearance of the canister is slightly a reference). 0/2: A blue glowing orb of light inside a glass cylinder is seen on the back of the bike. 0/3: The motorcycle grows longer, with a second seat. In the second seat behind the driver itself is a Dart Monkey with a pistol. 0/4: Ramp appear on the places you set your points. They are wooden, with a green arrow painted on the back. 0/5: The monkey is replaced with a smaller Technological Terror, which fires bullets instead of lasers. Ability Activated: The robot grows to the size of a Tech Terror, and fires an infinite red laser beam from his left hand. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers